Gold Hairpin
.]] The is a recurring headgear or accessory in the Final Fantasy series. It usually has properties related to MP or Magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Gold Hairpin is Leila's default headgear equip which boosts Agility by 10 and grants a resistance to lightning. Final Fantasy IV The Gold Hairpin grants resistance to lightning, and +7 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, +9 Magic Evasion, and +10 Intelligence. It can be bought for 20,000 gil in Tomra, and is also found in Mist and the Lunar Ruins. Gold Hairpins can also be won from Thunder Dragons and Clockwork Dragons. In the Nintendo DS version only, a Gold Hairpin is part of Rydia's initial equipment. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gold Hairpin retains all of its properties from ''Final Fantasy IV, in addition to reducing damage done from dragons. It is only found in Kain's and Rydia's Challenge Dungeon. ''Final Fantasy V The Gold Hairpin is a helm that halves all MP costs, but only provides +4 Weight, +2 Magic Defense and +5 Magic Evasion. It can be stolen from Famed Mimic Gogo, and found at Barrier Tower, North Mountain, and Pyramid of Moore. Final Fantasy VI The Gold Hairpin is a Relic that halves the MP cost of all spells. It can be acquired in Narshe during the World of Balance by saving Lone Wolf instead of Mog, found at Mt. Zozo and in Ancient Castle, and it can be won through the Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting a Ribbon, Crystal Orb, or Dragon Horn. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Gold Hairpin grants the Break MP Limit ability, maximizing the MP limit to 9,999. It is found in a treasure chest in mission 9-2-5. Final Fantasy IX The Golden Hairpin teaches Auto-Regen and Loudmouth to characters, and can be equipped by everyone except Steiner and Freya. It grants +32 Magic Defense, +1 Magic, and +2 Magic Evasion, as well as increasing the damage of the wielder's water-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 3,700 gil at Daguerreo and Ipsen's Castle, stolen from Meltigemini, or found in Mount Gulug. Final Fantasy X-2 The Golden Hairpin accessory reduces the cost of all magic spells by half, as well as granting + 20 Magic. One can be gotten in Guadosalam, in Chateau Leblanc during chapters 2, 3, and 5, if the player succeeded in satisfying LeBlanc during the massage minigame, and another is found in Via Infinito at random from talking to the friendly Tonberry. Additional others can be acquired either by bribing an Oversouled Blue Elemental or Great Haunt, or by winning it from playing Blitzball. Final Fantasy XI The Gold Hairpin is a moderately high level hairpin, crafted by Goldsmiths. Like all hairpins in ''Final Fantasy XI, it boosts MP at a cost to HP. ''Final Fantasy XII The Gold Hairpin is a piece of Mystic Armor unlocked with the Mystic Armor 8 license on the License Board. It provides +47 Magic Defense, +7 Magic and +8 Vitality. Gold Hairpin can be purchased at Balfonheim for 9,300 gil, or found in a random treasure in Pharos at Ridorana - First Ascent/Wellspring Labyrinth and in Henne Mines Phase 2 Dig. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version of the game, Gold Hairpin can be equipped by White Mage, Red Mage, Black Mage and Mononofu. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Gold Hairpin grants a 50 MP and 80 HP boost as well as immunity to Silence to the wearer. It can be bought from various outfitters for 12,000 gil, but the earliest it can be gotten is by stealing from enemies who are in a magic type jobclass. The Gold Hairpin can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in the Fort Besselat South Wall. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gold Hairpin grants the wearer immunity to Silence and provides +4 to Defense and +12 to Resistance. It can be obtained by completing the mission Into the Wood during Huntmoon. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gold Hairpin returns as a hat that prevents Silence and provides +4 Defense, +2 Magick, and +15 Resistance. It can be bought for 960 Gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Tarkov Crystal, Crusite Alloy, and Pearl Moss. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gold Hairpin is a Magic-raising artifact that increases Magic by 5. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Gold Hairpin is a level 36 helmet that provides +193 Bravery, but lowers HP by 167. It is also part of the Glorious Gold Combination that increases the amount of gil earned in battle when worn with other two other pieces of Gold Equipment. The Gold Hairpin requires 6,550 gil, a Hairpin and a piece of Gold to trade for in the shop. The Gold Hairpin+ has the same stats but is level 22, and can be traded for 3,020 gil, a Gold Hairpin, an Emerald, and three Transmogridusts. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gold Hairpin returns as a level 30 Hairpin that provides -268 HP, +177 Bravery, and still acts as one of the equipment pieces of the Glorious Gold combination. It can be obtained by trading 16,460 Gil, Hairpin, Gold, and three Girl's Desires. Gallery Etymology The Golden Hairpin is an important item from a Chinese tale of the name ''A Golden Hairpin Saves Li Shimian's Life http://pureinsight.org/node/4488. Category:Armor Category:Accessories